Talk:Dinner/@comment-86.45.139.140-20191005122946
This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Dora the Explorer: Dora's Alphabet Adventure. (Dora the Explorer Theme Song & Title Card) Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! Boots: And I'm Boots! Dora: Today is Alphabet Day!, and Me, Boots, My Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters are Gonna Learn Every Single Letter of The Alphabet! Boots: The Alphabet!, The Alphabet!, I Love The Alphabet! Dora: Do You Wanna Learn The Alphabet With Us?, Great!, Fantastico! (Doorbell Rings) Boots: Hey, Dora!, I Think Your Friends are Here! Dora: Let's Go See! (Door Opens at Dora's Friends) Dora: Hola, Amigos! Benny: Hi, Dora! Diego: Hola, Dora! Isa: We're Ready to Learn The Alphabet! Boots: We're Ready, Too! Dora: Come On In! Tico: Gracias, Dora! Dora: De Nada, Tico! Big Red Chicken: Now All We Need is The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters! Swiper: That's Right, Big Red Chicken! (Doorbell Rings) Dora: Hey!, I Think They're Here Now! Boots: Open The Door!, Open The Door! (Door Opens at The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters) Dora: Hola, Guys! The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Hi, Dora! Steve: We're Ready to Learn The Alphabet Just Like Your Friends! Dora: Si!, Come On In! Joe: Thanks, Dora! Dora: De Nada! Boots: Great!, Everyone's Here! Dora: Okay!, So, What's The First Letter of The Alphabet? Grumpy Old Troll: A! Dora: The Letter A!, That's Right! Boots: Let Us Know If You See Something That Starts With A! (Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Searching) Azul: Hey!, My Name Starts With A!, Azul! April, Alice the Great, Andrew, Austin, Alan, Angelica, Arthur, and Alex Bratten: We Do, Too! Boots: Wow!, That's A Lot of Characters That Start With A! Dora: Excelente!, What's The Next Letter? Little Bear and Slippery: B! Dora: Si!, The Letter B! Boots: Tell Us If You See Anything That Starts With B! Dora: Here We Go! (Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Searching) Blue: (Barks Hey!, My Name Starts With The Letter B!) Diego: Hey!, That's Right, Blue!, Your Name Starts With B! Dora: Who Else Starts With B? Boots: Hey!, My Name Starts With B, Too! Benny: So Does Mine! Baby Jaguar: (Meows Mine, Too!) Backpack: And Backpack! Big Red Chicken, Big Bill, Brenda, Bobby, Bob, Bird, Beast, Bounce, Brobee, Buggy, Bot, Binyah Binyah, Bubble Puppy, Big Bird, Bert, Baby Bear, Bob, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Bear, Big Old Bullfrog, Buster, and Binky: So Do We! Benny: Wow!, That's A Lot of Names That Start With B! Boots: Best to Best! Dora: Okay!, What Letter is Next? Oswald: C! Dora: You're Right!, The Letter C! Boots: Tell Us If You See Anything That Starts With C! (Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters Searching) Cinnamon: Hey!, Cinnamon!, C! Isa: Oh, Yeah!, Cinnamon Starts With C! Cat: Hey!, I Start With C, Too! Catrina: Catrina!, C! ChickiePoo: My Name Starts With C, Also! Cookie Monster, Count Von Count, Curly Bear, Chickens, Carlos, Christine, and Chuckie: So Do We! Dora: Fantastico!, We Found The Letter C! Boots: What Letter is After C? Max: D! Dora: Of Course!, The Letter D!, Hey!, My Name Starts With D!, Dora! Diego: So as Diego!, My Name Starts With D, Too! Duck: Me, Three! Daisy, Dizzy, Dragon, DJ Lance, Daizy, David, Deema, Dorothy, Derek, Doc Hogg, Doc Owl, Dil, and D.W.: We Do, Too! Isa: You're Great!, We Found The Letter D! Dora: What Letter Comes After D? Bob: E! Dora: Si!, The Letter E! Emily: Hey!, My Name Starts With E! Tico: Correcto! Map: Emily Starts With E! Eggbert: So Does Eggbert! Leo: Yes!, Yes!, Eggbert Starts With E! Earl: So Does Earl! Elmo: Elmo Starts With E, Too! Ernie: Mine, Too!, Ernie! Boots: Wow!, Great Letter Finding! Dora: We're Getting Pretty Good at This! Backpack: Hey, Dora!, Maybe We Can Find Something That Starts With Z! Dora: Hey!, That's A Great Idea, Backpack! Azul: But Dora!, What Starts With Z? Dora: I Don't Know!, Let's Ask, Blue! Boots: Hey!, Yeah!, Maybe Blue Can Tell Us! Isa: Hey, Blue!, What Starts With The Letter Z? Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) (Blue stamps the pawprint) Dora: Oh!, Great Idea!, We'll Play A Game of Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Starts With The Letter Z! Benny: That's Our Favorite Game! (Song Starts) Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Yeah! (Song Ends) Dora: So Remember, Everyone!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! Beast: But How Should We Get Rid of This Pawprint? Kipper: I Don't Know! Maisy: Good Question, Beast! Dora: Hey!, I Know What We Can Do!, We Can Pop It Off! Diego: But How? Dora: Hmm, Let's See!, What Letter Does Pawprint Start With? Franklin: P! Dora: Correcto!, The Letter P! (Dora writes the letter p on the pawprint) Dora: There! (Pawprint pops) Tico: Ooh!, Fantastico! Big Red Chicken: We Made The Pawprint Go Away! Pablo: I Knew We Could Do It! Boots: Hey, Dora!, Now You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! Dora: You're Right, Boots!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... Linny: Notebook! Dora: Notebook!, Si! Benny: But Where is The Notebook? Sidetable: I Have The Notebook! Dora: Oh!, Sidetable! Sidetable: Hi, Dora! Dora: You Have The Notebook!, Don't You? Sidetable: Uh-Huh!, and..., I Also Found Something for The Letter F! Dora: You Do?, What Did You Find? Sidetable: I Found..., A Fox! Dora: Hey!, Fox Starts With The Letter F! Swiper: Hey!, I'm A Fox, Too! Sidetable: You're Right, Swiper!, You're A Fox, Too! Dora: Great Letter Finding, Sidetable! Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! (Drawer Opens) (Drawer Closes) Dora: Gracias! Sidetable: De Nada!, That Means "You're Welcome!" Dora: So... (Song Starts) Dora: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... Jack: Pawprint! Dora: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Si!, and That's Our First... Mary: Clue! Boots: A Clue? Mel: (Woofs A Clue!) Diego: Then We Put It in Our... Sportacus and Stephanie: Notebook! Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! Dora: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! Boots: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! Benny: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! Isa: Cause They're Who's Clues? Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: Blue's Clues! Dora: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! Diego: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! Swiper: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... Boots: (Singing) Think... Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Singing) Think! Dora: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... (Blue Jumps Into The Screen) Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: That We Wanna Do! (Song Ends) Dora: So, I Need Your Help!, Will You Guys Help Us Find The Three Clues to Find Out What Starts With Z? Miss Spider: Sure, Dora! Dora: Excelente! Blue: (Barks You-Who!) Boots: Where Did Blue Go? Grumpy Old Troll: Which Way Did She Go? Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, and Shimmer: That Way! Benny: Oh!, Blue Went That Way! Dora: Thanks for Helping!, Come On!, Vamonos!, Let's Find The Three Clues! (Song Starts) Dora: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. Boots: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. Benny and Tico: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. Isa: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. (Song Ends) Plex: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! Dora: You See A Clue? Diego: Where? Map: Where's The Clue? Kai-Lan: It's Right There! Dora: Si!, Ahi Esta!, Our First Clue is This Bit of..., White! Backpack: Hey!, The Color White is Our First Clue! Dora: You're Right, Backpack!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... Wubbzy: Notebook! Dora: Notebook!, Right! Boots: So..., The Color White! Senor Tucan: Blanco! Isa: Here, Dora!, Use This White Crayon! Dora: Great Idea, Isa!, Let's Zig-Zag Back and Fourth!, There, White. Boots: Hmm, So, What Starts With The Letter Z, With The Color White? Milli: Maybe It's Something That's White! Diego: Oh, Yeah!, Maybe That's It! Dora: But Let's Look for More Clues and See! Pail: G, H, I! Dora: Sounds Like Pail!, Vamos, Amigos! Pail: Hi, Dora! Dora: Hola, Pail! Boots: What are You Doing? Pail: I'm Looking for Things That Start With G, H, and I!, The Next Letters of The Alphabet! Oobi: Let's Go! Benny: Which One Starts With The Letter G? Dora: Is it Globe, Pumpkin, Ice Cream, Mittens, or Hat? Shane: Globe! Dora: Globe!, You Got It! Boots: Globe Starts With The Letter G! Diego: Great Going! David: What About The Letter H? Isa: Which One Starts With The Letter H? Binyah Binyah: Hat! Dora: Si!, You're Right! Big Red Chicken: Hat Starts With The Letter H! Fiesta Trio: Hooray for Hats! Tico: The Letter I! Diego: Which One Starts With I? Twist: Ice Cream! Dora: Ice Cream!, Correcto! Map: Ice Cream Begins With I! Backpack: Muy Bien!, You're Good at Doing The Alphabet! Pinky: Look How All The Letters are Going! Dora: Okay!, What's The Next Letter? Molly: J! Benny: J!, Right! Jack: Hey!, My Name Starts With The Letter J! Joe: So Does Mine!, Joe!, My Name Starts With The Letter J! Boots: We Found Something for The Letter J!, Jack and Joe! Joe: Joe! Jack: Jack!, That's Us! Johnny Snowman: So Do I! Julie: Me, Too! Jacques the Beaver: Me, Three! Periwinkle: Look, Everyone!, I Found A Leaf for The Letter L, A Kite for The Letter K, and Mittens for The Letter M! Isa: But Which One Goes Where? Dan Handerson: Let's See! Boots: Is The Order, L, K, M? Mr. Grouper: No! Boots: No? Dora: How Does It Go? (Song Starts) Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters: (Singing) H, I, J... (Song Stops) Dan Handerson: K, L, M! Grumpy Old Troll: K, L, M!, Oh!, Right!, Good Remembering! Dora: You Figured Out The Order! Isa: We Sure are Great Alphabet Experts! Tickety: Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters!, Look What I Found for The Letter N!, Newspaper! Tico: Newspaper!, El Pais! Backpack: Nice Noticing, Tickety! Tickety: Thanks, Backpack! Diego: Hey!, Look at All These Letters on This Newspaper! Boots: Cool! Elephant: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! Dora: You See A Clue? Benny: I Don't See A Clue! Tico: Donde Estan Una Pista? Isa: Where's The Clue? ChickiePoo: Right There! Dora: Ah-Ha! Map: There's Our Second Clue!, On The Color..., Black! Boots: Our Second Clue Must Be The Color Black! Dora: Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... Elmo: Notebook! Dora: Notebook!, Correcto! Isa: So..., The Color Black! Backpack: Hey, Dora!, I Have A Black Crayon That You Can Use! (The black crayon appears) Dora: Gracias, Mochilla! Backpack: De Nada! Dora: We Can Scribble Back and Fourth!, There, Black. So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Starts With Z! Big Red Chicken: Hmm, Hey!, What Was Our First Clue? Barney: The Color White! Benny: Oh!, The Color White!, Exactly! Dora: Now Our Second Clue is Black! Diego: So, What Starts With Z, With The Colors White and Black? Bear: Hmm, Maybe It's An Animal That's Black and White!